Pocky
by Dafna
Summary: A Yuzuriha fic. Was originaly a short story, but then a pirate convinced me to continue it. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

~Yes I know this is incredibly short, but I thought it was fine without anymore~  
  
~These characters are not mine (unfortunately).~  
  
  
  
Pocky  
  
*Sigh* 'Kusanagi-san.' Even the thought of his name hurts. It is true; I am but a child to him. But my grandma once told me that we don't choose who we want to fall in love with, "What's the fun in that?" she said. If I could change my feelings for him, believe me when I say I would. It's not as if I don't really love him, because I do. It just feels…wrong, him being so much older than me.  
  
Oh, I hate all of this! I love him, and I want to be with him! But I'm a Dragon of Heaven, and he's a Dragon of Earth, and we're supposed to kill each other! Wait, calm down Yuzuriha. You're supposed to be the cheerful one, the one who always has a smile.  
  
I look down at my desk, math homework. Normally, I like doing math. But lately, with everything going on, Algebra couldn't and didn't hold my attention. Hmm, I'm out of Pocky too. How can I concentrate without a chocolate substance?  
  
"*Sigh* Come on, Inuki, let's go for a walk." Inuki and I walked into the hallway, where Sorata was sitting. "Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" I asked him.  
  
"I was talking to Arashi-chan, but then she kicked me out." He sighed, letting his head lean against the wall. "Where are you going? I thought you had homework to do."  
  
"I do. I'm just going out for a while. I'll be back soon. And I'm sorry about Arashi-san." I gave him my smile, and he smiled back.  
  
I walked out of the house, when the door was closed; I leaned back against it, looking at the stars. How I envy those two. To be in love with each other, without any problems, like age. 'Oh, yeah, they do have a problem. Sora-chan is to die for the one he loves…Arashi-san. That's quite a big problem. I need some Pocky now.' 


	2. the second installment

I like walking at night, especially the warm summer-like nights. 'It's so nice out, why should I be inside doing my work?' I looked at Inuki, he looked back at me as if to say, 'Are we going yet?!'  
  
"Not yet Inuki, I'm just going to go back inside and grab my work." I scratched him behind his ears, he likes that.  
  
I opened the door and Sora-chan was still in the hallway, I feel sorry for him, if Arashi-san would give him the time of day, they'd be closer than…closer than… well, I can't think of a good comparison for it. But I know they'd be very close.  
  
Sora-chan didn't even look up as I stepped over him, into my room and back out with my school bag. As I look at him, I think, 'I can't just leave him here all by himself. He needs to get out, to clear the mind.'  
  
"Sora-chan," He looked up. "I'm going to the park to do my homework, want to come?" Inuki's ears perked up, 'If the lightning-boy comes, then I'll have someone to play with.' I continued, "It's such a nice night out, I thought it would do some good to get some fresh air…maybe?"  
  
"No I don't think so. I'm going to wait right here until Neechan wants to talk to me again." He said.  
  
"How long will that take?" Inuki looked distraught.  
  
"I'll wait as long as I have to," he laughed and pet Inuki.  
  
"Ok. Feel free to join me if you get tired of waiting." I said walking off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night air defiantly helped my concentration. I barely realized that I was done. I looked at my watch, which read 21:00 (9:00 p.m.). Feels too early to go back now. Why did I come out here in the first place? Oh yeah, I needed Pocky, that's right. 'I still have time to get some.'  
  
"Are you ready Inuki?" He looked at me excitedly. 'Finally, something to do.' He thought. I smiled at him.  
  
The wind blew the autumn leave, even though it was spring. Spring is by far my favorite season. I love the colors of the flowers and the birds singing, especially after the long, gray winter. The sun has already set, but the flowers can still be seen, illuminated in the street lamps light.  
  
"How could anyone, anywhere, want to destroy this perfect world? True, people have done some bad things to the environment, but don't we deserve to live, along-side the flowers?" I found myself saying out loud.  
  
"That's a heavy question, miss."  
  
"Huh?" Wasn't that…? Could it be…? It was!!  
  
"Kusanagi-san!" Quickly regaining my composure. 'Damn he looks good today.'  
  
"A lady should not be out so late." He walked up to Inuki and started to pet him. My dog looked as if he were in heaven. 'Finally! Some attention, he's not the lightning-boy, but he'll do.' Kusanagi-san went on to say "You're a good dog, Inuki. To never let her out of your sight." He turned to me. "Why are you here? It's past 21:15 (9:15p.m.)."  
  
"Well, I ran out of Pocky first, them I saw how nice it was outside and I decided to finish my homework here in the park." I said trying desperately to not make eye contact. If that happened, one of two things would happen: I'd fall, from my knees giving out, or I'd just start giggling uncontrollably and that would add up to me running circles around Kusanagi- san. Both of which I did not want to have happen.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what. How about I walk with you to get more Pocky?" He said, almost kneeling down, so I would have to look at him  
  
"I'd like that very much." By now, I'm blushing like never before. 'I LOVE nights like this!' I thought.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Any suggestions on where this story should go? 


	3. The third "chapter"

For a while we walked in silence. I didn't really know what to say. There were so many things I wanted to tell Kusanagi-san, but timing is important. 'Trying to figure out what to say and how to say it is not fun.' I thought. I was so engrossed in thinking about how to do this; I actually walked into a street sign. Luckily Kusanagi-san caught me.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" He was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." We laughed, and he put me back on my own two feet. He smiled at me. 'Oh, how I love that smile.'  
  
"It's getting late, why don't I bring you home instead?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
And then…he took my hand. I stared open mouthed at his hand touching mine. I felt the texture of his skin on mine; his hands looked rough, but they were surprisingly soft. I could feel myself smiling and blushing fiercely. 'If only words could go as far as I needed them too.' I thought. All too soon, I was back where I started.  
  
"Thank you, Kusanagi-san, for walking with me."  
  
"It was my pleasure." He leaned down…and kissed me. It was as if time had stopped, and the ground was no longer my main support force. Surprise and pure giddy-ness overwhelmed me. I also noticed a bit of nervousness in him as he straightened back up. "I'm…I'm sorry, miss." He looked away.  
  
"Oh no, I don't mind. Well, like you said, it's getting late. Good-night Kusanagi-san."  
  
"Good-night, Yuzuriha-chan." We smiled at each other and I went inside.  
  
I leaned back against the door, 'He called my by my name!" I laughed whole- heartedly. As I walked/skipped to my room, I stopped in the hallway again. There was Sora-chan, only this time he was curled up in the fetal position in front of Arashi-chan's door, and he was fast asleep. 'I won't bother him this time.'  
  
As I lay in my bed, I thought about what had just happened. 'I can't believe he did that.' The image of him and me kissing kept playing over and over in my head. Kusanagi-san has no idea how happy he made me. 'If only Arashi-chan would do the same for Sora-chan. I'm sure he would be as happy as I am right now.' But I think I understand why Arashi-chan is pushing him away. Since he is to die for the one he loves, she may want to protect him from that. That makes sense in a weird kind of way. But that's not for me to wonder about.  
  
"I'll have a good dream tonight, won't I Inuki?" I smiled at my dog and turned out the light.  
  
Author's note: I hope that was to everyone's liking. :) 


End file.
